Fairy Eater
by Mahi-Mahi
Summary: Gazille, Levi and peircings...


**I'm hoping for something to happen between these two, I'm picking up on some subtle hints. They're kinda like the Bulma/Vegeta of Fairy Tail. Much fun. **

For Itachi/Sakura, pleasre return to entry one in the previous chapter.

Entry Two: Gazille/Levi(or as some refer Gajeel/Levy)

-

Fairy Eater

-

In hindsight, Levi wasn't exactly sure why she had put herself in this situation. It seemed like a good idea previously. She had always wanted this, every girl was curious or at least experienced this at one point or another in their lives, right? But, now, looking into those devilishly red eyes and that scowl weighing down his face, she was beginning to question her judgement.

Dropping her violet eyes to the floor, she couldn't take that vacant gaze staring back at her anymore, it was making her anxious, she drew her lower lip between her teeth and made a pitiful sound of fear. The man in front of her didn't seem to respond to this noise.

He looked as if he could chew her up and spit her out at any moment with ease.

The room was unearthly hot, it was the middle of summer and there was little to no circulation of air, especially due to the door being closed in this cramped room tucked away somewhere in the back of the guild. No fan to make a breeze and the central air conditioning was broken due to an unfortunate drunken incident during a dare that involved the participants to stick their tongue in the units blades. The only bit of fresh air was received through an open window behind them. The panel to which was up and the old, drably printed curtains were pulled back to let the bright sunlight illuminate the walls around them. That sun, which was beaming directly in her eyes, was making her vision hazy and the air suffocating.

If Jet and Droy knew about this...if they knew she was with _him_ they'd be irate...let alone what she was about to let him do to her. Whether they perceived him as a threat, or just plain competition for her attention, she didn't know. The two had seemed to ease up on him marginally after the Luxus incident and began to reluctantly trust him, as did the whole guild. It wasn't necessarily that they ever bullied him, no one bullied him(except maybe Natsu, which always ended in a fight, or Natsu being ignored in full.) The guild either hated or feared him too much to even speak to him. He had let her teammates vent on their grudge for a while, just to prove a point: that which he wasn't a threat anymore and refused to fight them. Since then, most seemed too wary to approach him and instead cast suspicious glances and glares here and there. Grateful for his participation in protecting the guild, but unfortunately continued to remain uneasy. The only ones brave enough to truly encroach on him were Natsu and Lucy's gang, and of course, Master Markov.

Levi could understand their slight anxiety. She, too, felt helpless just remembering the terror he and The Phantom guild had brought down upon their heads. Jet and Droy both shared these small concerns.

Incidently, those two had seemed to be asking her out on dates more and more frequently. She didn't mind, though. Most of it, she was sure, was in jest and kept her laughing. They all got along swell and each of their abilities were nearly en par with one another, which made for the perfect Shadow Gear team. They were her friends and as such, she was happy just have them by her side. To live and fight and laugh together. Her _nakama_.

A twinge of guilt fluttered across her mind. They cared so much for her, if they found out...

"Having second thoughts?" A cold voice broke her revery, so cold it nearly expelled the sweltering heat possessing the room in a thick, heavy fog.

"Ah," She released her lower lip, now swollen and pink from the tiny bite, to speak. "No, of course not!" She refused to let him see her falter. She wasn't going to back down now. Levi wasn't doing this on a simple whim, or just because he seemed like the best candidate to fulfill her request. Really, she was going to prove to herself that she was no longer afraid of him. Although the days of cowering behind a wall or behind her friends when he'd walk by were long gone...she still couldn't help but feel little tremors in her legs when she saw him coming. Or if he looked her direction and caught her staring her throat would clench up suddenly, the pace of her heartbeat would change and her cheeks would begin to burn. It was very unsettling.

Once upon a time he had beat her to within an inch of her life, once upon a time he had branded that evil insignia on her chest and crucified her and her friends upon a tree. Although the mark was long gone and only a faint scar remained, she could still feel the burning. To any other man, it was an unforgivable crime.

Something softened inside her quickly, however... Once upon a time he defended her from Luxus by an attack that would have surely killed her and aided in protecting Fairy Tail after she briefly pleaded for his help to eradicate the problem. Which in the end left him and Natsu comically mummified in bandages for weeks.

She would never forget, however...he had said she was amazing. _Amazing_. A purely unbiased opinion from such a dark man whom she was technically far, far below on the totem pole of power.

Afterwards, it had embarrassed her how Jet and Droy had tried to attack him, unprovoked. It was an honorable way for him to handle the shuffle. But that was in the past, they were all capable mages. Fighting was in their blood. She was not going to dwell in the past, which was precisely why she had sought him out(and whether he realized this or not) he was going to aid in absolving this inner turmoil she felt around him. She would trust only him with this one request she had.

"Hn,"

She snapped her eyes back up to his. The noise catching her attention. He looked very cruel, like causing pain was his profession and his next victim in his quest of inflicting suffering: her.

However, Levi suddenly smiled. If it were anyone else, she was certain he'd remark something like, '_Remember you were the one who came to me, I'm taking time out of my day to waste on you._' And walk away, scoffing, '_I've got better things to do._'

But Gazille never tended to avoid her like he did the others. Of course, he never went out of his way to talk to her either. He just...tolerated her. And acknowledged that she was, in fact, highly intelligent, albeit a bit talkative at times, but could hold a comprehensive conversation like a normal human being despite being one of the youngest members of the guild.

Definition of 'Normal Human Being' in accordance to Gazille Reitfox's personal opinion: A/An organic creature of existence that is not; intoxicated to the point of vomiting, spewing flames or ice at one another in an innate farce that would continue even in post-apocalyptic conditions, arguing about 'manly' qualities, plagued with obsessive compulsive disorders about fish, bashing bar stools over each others skulls because one gave the other the 'stank' eye, stripping down to ones skivvies(exhibitionism), binge drinking out of a barrel, gawking at how 'cool' popular mages in magazines were, meddling in private business and basically wreaking fucking havoc throughout the whole fucking guild...thus he had once explained to her.

She had found it oddly hypocritical of him to make such assumptions, when at the time he himself had been three sheets to the wind when he had 'expanded' her knowledge of such events and definitions...not to mention the whole Mirajane/Lucy the Bunny Girl event. Despite her circumstances now, she wanted to smile as the image of Gazille wearing a fedora popped into her head.

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, he put an abrupt halt to them. Forbidding that glint of humor in her eye and the smile that was about to make its debut.

"You ready?" He caught her off guard. His hand had grasped her jaw, pudging out her cheeks slightly and twisted her head to the side. "It'll probably hurt for a minute, since it's your first time."

"I...I," She stammered out, but the short words were muffled from his hold on her chin. He leaned in close and her heart skipped a small beat momentarily. His grip was firm, by no means rough, but not very gentle either. His fingers were severely calloused and irritated her soft cheeks. "I...hate pain," She was able to get that small bit out, taking no time to reason that her statement in protest to pain was highly contradictory to her profession as a mage.

"Then stop holding your breath. Just relax and breathe steadily." Anticipation and excitement shivered down her spine. How could he expect her not to be tense for the first time? "Open your legs, I need to get closer." He ordered.

"B-but my...!" She tried to turn her head toward him, but he quickly corrected the action. She was aware of his rough fingers gripping the bone of her jaw and it felt as though he could snap the fragile thing with minimal effort.

"Don't be a baby," He said quietly, without much malice, and reached down with his free hand to spread her knees, enabling him to lean in closer to her body and position the tip perfectly.

"Please, be careful," Was her last words before his fingertips were on her neck, brushing her hair behind her ear. Touching her almost intimately there and making her skin tingle. He was so close she could smell his fresh scent, almost like a smoky breeze similar to Natsu, but more clean and metallic like the taste of blood in one's mouth.

The evil man, he did it without warning and thrust the rod forward. Levi, in shock, clutched one hand to the edge of the table she was sitting upon and the other latched onto the front collar of his shirt, her fingers tangling in the smooth fabric. Her chest, half exposed by the bathing suit and tiny vest she was wearing, heaved upwards and nearly grazed against his. "Gazille!" She cried in modest protest, squeezing her trembling legs tightly around his waist.

Her body tensed, bracing for epic torture. The sudden, sharp(albeit minuscule) pain pierced straight through her with a quiet 'pop' noise. The warm trickle of blood on her skin made her whimper and release another pitiful sound of dread, expecting something more painful than this. She had been prepared for this experience to be far more unpleasant.

"See, nothing to it." He stated blandly, blowing softly on her newly pierced ear before slowly leaning back.

In an instant, the burning in her ear subsided.

Hesitantly she opened her eyes and licked her lips. He was giving her an odd sort of look, standing there between her legs and crossing his arms.

That was it?

It just felt like a pinch.

Really, it wasn't nearly as bad as what she thought it was going to be. Finally taking a huge sigh of relief, she quickly reached over to grab the compact mirror she had brought with her and gazed upon the brand new rhinestone earing perched in her tiny earlobe, twinkling back at her reflection prettily. Hardly any blood at all! "Wow, you really are good at this!" She threw the mirror to the side and smiled brightly at him. "It barely hurt at all," Levi, moving fast before she lost her nerve, turned her head to give him the other ear, reached up to pull her hair back and smiled again. "Now this one, please."

With a disturbingly passive expression, and nauseatingly obedient, he grabbed the other earing sitting on the table and sterilized her ear before repeating the process. Her reaction to the stinging breach of metal was not nearly as dramatic as the first. Although, she did shiver for a moment and still had yet to let go of his shirt when he blew on her ear again to ebb the burning sensation.

"How do they look?" With a big, hearty smile on her face, she lifted her thick cyan hair and tilted her head in a playful pose.

"Fine, I suppose." He didn't really care, apparently.

"I still don't have nearly as many piercings as you do, though," She giggled teasingly, stating the obvious. "How many do you have, anyways?"

"A lot," He stated in a sardonically sarcastic tone and a scowling expression about his face. Levi just stared, expecting him to be more specific, still apparently awaiting the answer she desired and not getting the hint that it was something he found of little importance nor did he care to share. Restraining a frustrated sigh he replied, "Thirty-six." He stuck his hands in his pockets as she examined all the metal studs on the exposed parts of his body. Creating a mental checklist and counting them off. Climbing up his wrist and nearly to his forearm, running along the bridge of his nose and along his eye brows, his ears...his lips...

Levi suddenly blushed and promptly realized she was still clutching his shirt and he was still between her legs. He was wearing loose fitting jeans that chaffed the soft skin of her thighs and a casual button up shirt that was nothing like the scary, worn down outfit he wore on missions. She let go of the black collar, but didn't push him away. "Where else do you have piercings?" She asked innocently.

All she got from him was "Heh," and a cocky smirk accompanied by a 'wouldn't you like to know' look in his eyes that meant, yes indeed, he had piercings _everywhere_. But she could only look back at him naively, not understanding.

"Is your tongue pierced, too?" She continued curiously.

"Yeah," He answered, slightly irked at how he always seemed to easily find his patience with her. Rather than, if it were any other guild member, punch them in the kidney for asking him such a stupid question.

"Really?" Her eyes brightened. "C-can I see?" She pursed her lips expectantly.

All in all, Levi was greatly pleased with her decision to confront her minute fear of him. She had deduced that her 'fear' was certainly falsely placed and was hopefully permanently dispelled from her heart. But, why then, did she still feel like her mind was muddled and confused whenever he was present? Or her legs still felt shaky and she silently thanked God that she didn't have to stand up right now, lest she loose her balance and make a fool of herself by falling to her knees.

Much to her shock, and delight, Gazille's lips parted marginally and exposed the ball-end iron rod stabbing through his tongue, confirming the rings existence. She leaned forward a few inches to get a better glance and failed to notice the rather grumpy expression marring his partially slouched countenance.

"Oh," She had a cattish look in her eyes as she reached up to his face, as if to touch it, or more precisely his fascinating lips and how they might feel. But he instantly clamped his mouth shut. An unspoken warning to mind her own business and keep her hands to herself. So she drew her hand away with a smile to ease his wariness of her to show him she wasn't a threat to his impenetrable wall of personal space. "Could you do one more thing for me before you leave?" She asked, hoping to accost him before he left for the new mission he had picked off the board earlier this morning, which oddly enough, was to help an elderly lady til up the dirt in her garden. One could hardly label that task as a 'mission.' She had always wondered why, for such a strong s-class mage, he always chose such strange jobs. If she were to ask him, she was certain he'd reply 'none of your business.' Over time she had learned that he wasn't necessarily being rude in his remarks, he was just being...well, Gazille. Which made him enigmatic, frightening and unapproachable.

She couldn't shake the feeling he was vastly misunderstood. Perhaps, even though he made her immensely nervous, this was why she enjoyed occasionally seeking him out to offer him a welcoming smile. Jet and Droy never approved, but she made her own decisions in life. She wanted to dissect his mind and find out what was behind that permanent frown and intense red eyes. There was more to him than a rough exterior and cold innards.

"I want another piercing." She explained and lifted her fingers to begin unbuttoning her powdery-pink vest. Apparently stripping.

Gazille cocked an eyebrow and tried to keep his face neutral, praying to his Dragon Master Metalicana that she wanted her nipples pierced. She shrugged off the tiny, pathetic excuse for a piece of clothing and, to his disappointment, kept on the white bikini top that was underneath.

She thrust out her rather sunken in stomach without much success, and inadvertently offered up her chest in the process instead.

Gazille may have been a cold-hearted bastard killing machine...but he was just as randy as any other healthy, horny dude walking down the street who statistically thought about sex every eight seconds. Now, it certainly wasn't every eight seconds, but there was more that went on inside his head other than torture, death and destruction and it had nothing to do with butterflies and unicorns. To put it bluntly much of it involved ass, pussies, breasts and the acts he could perform upon them. Big breasts to be exact, similar to the fine specimens perched before him now. Even he was not immune.

"I want my bellybutton pierced, too!" She chirped, breaking his thoughts. His eyes wandered down her delicate, rather frail looking frame to the mini indent in her stomach that was her bellybutton. He nearly scoffed.

"No way I'm doing that girly shit." He instantly regretted saying it, for the wounded look she shot him made him care more than he knew he should have. He felt as if he'd just eaten Bambi for dinner and all the children of the world were stoning him for it..something he would have normally found amusing and laughed in their faces with a 'thanks for the venison' attitude, but with her he felt like he were torturing and branding her all over again. And just because that one statement.

Gazille grit his teeth and pulled his hands out of his pockets, willing to do anything to get her to stop looking at him with those violet, doey eyes. It was plum loco! To him, anything in this world that was innocent or pure was just damn creepy and poisoned the violent mind. So far, her and those callow eyes were the closest thing to it he had seen, next to a newborn baby...which was even weirder to the effect it confused him even further as to why he tolerated such honest wholesomeness.

He moved in and planted his palms at either sides of her. Nearly coming in nose to nose.

"Lay down," He barked, coming off harsher than what he intended. But it was with good reason. He'd be damned if he was going to sit here and listen to her beg and plead and make him suffer just for a fucking bellybutton ring.

"Aye, sir," She bit her cheek and obediently lowered her back onto the table.

He wasted little time and grabbed a cotton ball to begin sterilizing the skin around the area on her stomach, ignoring her enchanting eyes(discovered to be his weak point when it came to her). He was ready to get on with his day, he had better shit to do than play 'happy fun time' with this little nerd. Gazille's fingers had barely grazed her skin when the girls whole body started to shake almost violently. Her legs were trembling helplessly around his waist and her torso was quivering oddly. What, now she had seizures?

He examined her cautiously and she quickly raised her hands to clasp them above her head on the table, as if to hide the fact her hands were shaking as well. Her white bikini had began to ride up, exposing the smooth underside of her breasts, the cloth barely covering her nipples. The flippy little black skirt was hiked up her thighs, showing off the almost childlike floral printed panties beneath. She was biting her lip and her eyes were watering like she was about to cry.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He insensitively asked of her sudden tremors. God, did he really make people cry that easily? Hn, quite an accomplishment, he'd say.

She just smiled. "I'm f-fine. Just cold." He saw her narrow throat bob as she swallowed hard.

"It's fucking one hundred degrees in here, what do you mean you're cold?" He narrowed his brows and stared at her as if she'd just lost her mind. Her thin arms looked like they were about to encompass her head as she shrunk into herself more.

"Then, I'm just...I'm just nervous, that's all." She tried to assure him.

His nose coiled up in a look that she thought was detest and she was aware that she had never felt so vulnerable or embarrassed as she did in this moment. And when he touched her, she couldn't explain these feelings. Why did he always make her so anxious? Maybe she really was still scared of him.

"Whatever," He sighed, as if he were tired of dealing with her. Or maybe he was just tired of his unwelcome reactions to the girl. "Just hold still so I don't fuck it up, you don't want it uneven, do you?"

Levi shook her head, but refused to look at him. She knew if she did her heart would leap right out of her chest for it was beating so fast.

With the bellybutton ring in hand, Gazille's body leaned into hers, his hips coming into contact with the juncture of her thighs. And words could not describe the jolt of pure electricity that went up her spine. Her back nearly arced off the table and it was all she could do to hold in the squeaky noise in the back of her throat.

She heard a malevolent chuckle and humiliation had never been worse.

"I see," He smirked and put more weight into his hips finally forcing the barely retained mewl out from her lips. He could practically taste the pheromones in the air the scent was so strong. "Lusty little Levi," She was sure that smirk he was wearing was baring his fangs.

His palm spread across her upper waist and it seemed the shivering got worse. Why was he doing this to her? How could he say that? She wasn't lusty, was she? Then again, how could she put a label on something she'd never felt before?

"P-please, stop," She covered her eyes with the back of her arm, too ashamed by these sensations. But too intrigued to try to push him away. She was a skittish, book smart girl who had little defenses against such things she had no experience amongst.

"What? You don't want the piercing?" With hardened, skilled fingers he positioned the needle over her skin.

"No, I do." Her breathing was becoming labored by now, it was clear he realized how this was affecting her. She was actually getting off on this masochist shit. It intrigued him enough to continue, for she was the last person he'd have ever expected.

She felt the prick of the needle and, in unison, pushed the tip through her skin and gently thrust his groin into hers. Grinding into her slightly and creating a sticky wetness to penetrate her panties.

She clutched onto his upper arm as her breath left her. "Gazille..." She moaned, her nipples visibly hardening through the thin bikini top. She didn't seem to notice his other hand was on her thigh, snaking under her skirt, as she was too rapt with the continued soft grinding until he finally pushed the needle through to the other side.

Gazille watched on from above with an arrogant smirk at how things seemed to be playing out so suddenly. He couldn't even distinguish if he was intentionally torturing her for the purpose of cruel teasing...or if he was doing this for his own sexual pleasure, for all he wanted to do was delve down and devour those beautiful tits that he was so entranced with.

It couldn't possibly be the be the latter. She most definitely was not his 'type'. Gazille favored a sturdier woman, God, by no means hefty, but curvaceous enough to take a long, hard pounding without whining about it. The mans whole structure was practically integrated with metal. Levi's whole framework itself was far too frail, and he already knew by his own fetishes she would break...but perhaps...just maybe she would be flexible enough for him. Or was that just wishful thinking on his part because deep down somewhere he knew...he was loving this.

Fuck it, it didn't matter anyways. He usually alternated towards a little girl-on-girl action in the mix...he doubted this shy little bookworm even knew how to masturbate let alone what to do with a dick.

Not to mention those two pecker heads that followed her around like a couple of pigs in heat. Ugh, disgusting. Someone had to nominate those two for most hideous fashion disasters of the decade.

He heard another moan and suddenly there was no denying his pants were getting rather tight with all the action going on down there.

The pain/pleasure that had coursed through her body was too much as her back came off the table. His hand was still on the needle, preventing it from losing its place, while the other gripped desperately to her ass – pushing her up into his hips. His thrusting was gentle and easy and no matter how much he tried to convince himself, he couldn't stop. He wanted her faster, harder..._inside _her. The room suddenly became much hotter, and in the blink of an eye her vision swam before going completely white. Her inner walls were clenching intensely in time with her erratic heartbeat and emitting a warm concoction that saturated her core and his senses.

"Fuck, Levi, you did not just cum..." Gazille's hand reached down to grip his dick, like he was readjusting it in his pants. He wasn't sure if he was turned on or off by that. Most men didn't even cum that easily.

It seemed like his statement was rhetorical, but in this haze she wasn't completely cogent. Everything about her was throbbing. Her breasts were aching and her head felt too weak to even move as she eased her back onto the table, her chest rising and falling in soft little pants.

"_Ah_," Another moan left her lips when she felt his tongue on her stomach.

Gazille let the little drops of blood run over his taste buds. Bitter from the sterilizer and metallic from the salty red liquid. He loved that metallic taste, he savored it. Before he did anything else, however, he took the small curved rod and pushed it through behind the needle and secured the new bellybutton ring in place.

The feel of metal pushing through her skin again made her body tingle once more. Her whole nervous system was on overload.

"Hn, you like that?" She felt his lips grin against the small area just below her breast, following the small protrusions of her ribs.

"Yes," She whispered softly and allowed herself to finally drop her hands down into his thick, wicked mane of jet black hair.

He wasn't exactly sure how far he wanted this to go, or how he should react to her touching him so freely. He wanted to instinctively push her away out of habit, but he reluctantly wanted her touch all the same. He was willing to barter such favors because, either way, come hell or high water, he was at least going to get his teeth around those tits, by God. But the problem was, he couldn't decide which he wanted more...to bury his face in those perky breasts or to bury it between her hot, moist thighs.

Gazille had to do the logical thing, which was to go for the closest option. Her tits.

When he felt her shaking fingers at his collar again to unbutton the shirt, he returned the favor and slid a knuckle under one of the cups of her bikini...his lips trailing close behind. As she finished the job and his shirt was left hanging open, her hands splayed across his chest simultaneously as he pushed the cloth far enough up for a nipple to pop out like unwrapping a piece of candy. Gazille finally attained his goal and sucked the pink bud into his mouth, savoring the thing like nothing he had tasted before.

"Gazille," She was breathless and he was quickly losing himself as he growled in return to her cry. The feel of the metal in his tongue and lips grazing over her pert nipple were pleasantly hard to define.

One arm slid around her waist and brought her harshly into contact his bare chest, skin on skin, hungry for more. He was hard, so very hard. It must have been an inherent trait by all Dragon Slayers to have unearthly sculpted bodies. His abs were more defined than even Natsu's, and his shoulders far broader. His whole body didn't even feel human. It was like a steel frame covered in cold human flesh. And he was crushing her, never letting go, feeding upon her breast and squeezing her ass so hard it hurt as he grinded into that same place that made her mind go into blissful surrender.

The rare grunt that would depart from his chest now and then made her loll her head to the side, resting her cheek against the spiky texture of his hair. He was no gentle lover, not when he was this infatuated. Somewhere inside him something was screaming to stop, he was going too far, he was going to hurt her if he didn't.

And that was that was the last thing Gazille wanted...to hurt her again.

But her scent, the strong aroma of her release was still branded in his nostrils. The helpless little noises she made, the soft feel of her in his arms, so pliable. The flavor of her breasts were better than food to a starving man. That smiling baby face he could contort into that of a passion filled woman. The smell of her cyan hair and how remarkably silky it was in its texture. She was like a little slice of heaven, something he'd never known, something he'd never thought he _wanted _to know.

He was going to a place he'd never been and he was far from comfortable with it. But...it was as if he needed it. _Desperately_.

Before he was aware of himself, he had abandoned her so beloved breast for her neck, then her jaw...and possessed her lips. She was so responsive, bending to his every will, the perfect submissive. Eager to give him every part of her being. Not even complaining about the sting of metal on her rosy lips.

Gazille Reitfox did not kiss. He bit. He gnarled. He grappled with his tongue and took what he wanted with his lips. He greedily swallowed a gasp from the girl in his arms as one of her nipples brushed against the iron rod pierced through his own.

He allowed one hand to delve into that mass of hair that was like the color of the sky, while she clung to him.

It was almost as if he were on autopilot, for before he knew it, he had her flipped over and bent over the table. His pants were around his ankles and he was saying the most vile, vulgar innuendoes that the devil himself would never even think to utter. She stuttered in her short simple responses, too uncertain to know how to properly react, but tried as honestly as she could. And suddenly he was obsessed with the fact that he'd be _damned _if it wasn't _his _dick that was the first thing inside her.

It was that grimly scarred arm that must have been the culprit in guiding it into place, because while he was busy leaning over her slender body, tracing his lips around her distinct shoulder blades and reaching around to fondle her breast...she cried out in pain as her body rocked forward.

And soon the thick, intoxicating scent of sex and arousal dissipated into fear and tears.

Gazille grit his teeth in what could only be described as agonizing pleasure and rather confusing anger.

He leaned back to observe the 'handiwork' he'd probably just broken.

He'd undoubtedly gotten his erection in that tight little pussy without even realizing what he was doing...the thing was, he'd just gotten barely more than the tip to breech that small opening.

Examining the distressed girl panting defenselessly against the table, he laid his hand on her waist just above her buttocks and squeezed. He moved his hips forward gently, but there was no leeway. No room, she was already gripping the tip so hard it almost pissed him off. The hand on her hip contracted again and pulled her back into him hard, attempting to sink his dick further.

He made some progress, but Levi jerked back to look at him over her shoulder with the most pitiful look of betrayal in her eyes. Her cries had accumulated into those of suffering, not the lovely lustful moans from before. The smell of her salty tears and returning fear had completely drowned out that of her sweet arousal.

Gazille's frustration dispelled the moment she shot him with those violet eyes. He laid his other palm atop the table beside her head and tried not to laugh at the whole fucking situation. The girl was tight...too fucking tight. And all the studded piercings running up his dick ripping her apart probably weren't helping out either.

It was one of the first situations, he could shamefully admit, he hadn't even bothered to think through. He'd started thinking with his dick, not his head.

And still, all he could do was devise and calculate a way to make it work, to make it fit. He was so close and yet so far. It was in, but barely...he wanted to sink the damn thing to the sheath and ride her until she was crying with rapture, not pain. She was so wet, so warm, so tight it was sinful.

Suddenly, it seemed, at the most inopportune time, from the single open window in the room...

A crows call.

It was Master Ivan's calling card. It was either a curse or a blessing in disguise.

"_Fuck_,"

It was just another reminder why this whole fucking thing was so wrong. Levi didn't know who he was, or why he was at Fairy Tail to begin with.

A double spy. Not exactly the easiest job in the world. But he...

God, he had to get out of this room.

He looked down to the girl below him with a mixture of pity, confusion and painful lust. He'd be doing her the biggest favor of her life if he just left her alone.

Gazille slowly leaned down and watched as she bravely tried to make little noise or movement as he pulled out what little bit of his dick he'd been able to penetrate her with. As sick as it sounded, at least he hadn't popped the cherry.

But the worse part was...he had wanted that privilege.

"_I'm sorry_," He whispered roughly against her ear.

The omission made her gasp in shock. "No, don't–" She covered one arm over her chest as she sat up and twisted around, surprised to see him pulling his pants back up and buttoning his shirt back into place. What was going on? "I still want..."

"Listen, it's best if you just forget about it."

Levi was awestruck. Sure, Gazille was cold, she knew that fact. But he'd just done a complete 180 degree turnaround from the hard passionate man making love to her just moments before. "I won't!" She said, trying to sound firm and formidable, but the crack in her voice gave her away. "Is it because I'm a virgin?" She almost saw him pause at that.

"It wouldn't have worked either way," He scoffed.

"Why?" She demanded, but then shrunk away again when he gave her a scowl. This was the man who had made her blood run with fire and ice all the same, and once again she was reverted back to cowering before him in fear.

"_That's _why." Levi lowered her eyes in sudden shame. He narrowed his eyes and closed in on her. "You think I can't smell your fear, let alone see it on your face?" In an instant he had her against the wall. His hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them away from her body, leaving them only seconds later to be bound by metal cuffs. Crucified before him once more. "Do you really expect me to fuck you when you can't even get over the past?"

"T-that's not it..." She met him eye to eye, bravely trying to show him her determination.

"Oh?" He had that horrible smile on his face. The same one she'd seen the first moment she'd laid eyes upon him. Levi watched on in silent dread as he brought a single finger up to her chest. The appendage seemed to melt into a single metal claw. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

Almost in slow motion, he began to trace the sharp tip around the faded branding scar on her skin. Flashbacks of terror, suffering and her friends cries of pain flooded her mind and she squeezed her eyes shut in merciful pleading. "Stop!" She nearly screamed.

She couldn't discern the look in Gazille's eyes, for hers were flooded and blurred by tears.

Without another word, he turned and began to leave. He had proved his point.

"Wait, please, I didn't mean it like–"

"I've got work to do," He picked up the bag by the doorway which he had deposited there when they'd first entered the room. He didn't even bother to look over his shoulder. "See ya around."

The moment he left the room, the cuffs binding her to the wall were dissolved and her hands were freed. "Gazille...I'm sorry, too." She whispered into the empty room. What she was sorry for, she didn't know. That she was still afraid of him? That she was a virgin? That she didn't understand him? Who knew.

As she went to retrieve her discarded vest and clean up their mess, she noticed a single black feather laying on the table. She stared at it for a moment, wondering where it came from before picking it up and looking up to the open window that was just above the table.

It was the only thing she was left with, that and the wondering subject of how their next confrontation would play out.

------

**I'm sure I'll write another installment to this in the future once the manga progresses more and we get to see if there's truly some kindling interaction between the two(Despite the disheartening lack of fanbase). This was supposed to be a breif smut chapter, but I added more plot than I really intened. **

**Warning: Slight rambling. Can't wait til we get past the 'Nirvana Arc' in Fairy Tail. It's starting to bore me. I also have a feeling it isn't Gerard whom Wendy remembers, I believe it's MISTGUN! Since they look identical and he seems so gentle while Gerard was a possessed two-faced evil maniac his whole life and would have probably enslaved Wendy had he encountered her, not forgetting he was practically frozen in death to be brought back to life. But mainly I'm eager to get into some more Gazille action. I wanna see what this whole doublespy business is about and if Luxus will come running back to Ivan. (End ramblig)**

**If you have any _SHORT_ smut fantasies you'd like to be written out between your fav couples, put your idea in the review, or just PM me. Fetishes are cool with me, nothing too extreme and I'm not into lolicon under 15. No gurantee's it will be fulfilled depending on my schedule or how familiar I am with the characters and how much research I'd have to delve into their personalities, I have an upcoming SasuSaku X-mas fic that's been LONG in the making for inushispanicgirl. But short smuts take very little time since my mind is basically one big romance novel, it's just the plots that take up my time...oh, and no yaoi. I'm thinking I'd like to do a Bulma/Vegeta or a Mirajane/Luxus. **

**For everyone else, MM ch. 8 is almost complete. I bow down to my patients fans for putting up with my procrastinating ass. **

**I know this is really belated but, R.I.P. MJ**


End file.
